


Date Advice

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, kaidan/shep mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: brynn asks ashley for clothing advice, but she's not the only one who has suggestions. whether they'rehelpfulsuggestions is another matter entirely





	Date Advice

**Author's Note:**

> interestingly, i wrote this 2 years before the [clothing advice scene in Working It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820060/chapters/35302052), then promptly forgot about it. so here i am publishing this 2 years late: the spiritual prequel to that scene.

Brynn had never been much for formal wear. Not that she attended formal banquets in civvies, but where others would dress in sharp suits or long dresses, she preferred the familiarity of her military uniform. While this worked for official dinners, she found herself wondering for the first time in several years what was appropriate to wear on a _date._

"Haven't you been on dates before?" Ashley demanded, her gun long abandoned on the table behind her as they talked.

Brynn laughed. "Yeah. But not in at least seven years."

Ashley gave a low whistle. _"Seven years?_ Why the hell not? I mean, stop me if I"m being inappropriate, but you're super hot, you should have _no_ problem getting dates."

Brynn snorted. "Thanks," she said, "but it's more that there's not much time for dating between official duties. It's one thing for my parents, squeezing in time to talk to the person they already married, but there's not much time to get to know people when you keep being pushed to newer, more important assignments."

"What an awful problem to have," Ashley drawled.

Brynn gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Ashley just waved her off. "But now you're here," she said, mouth tugged into a dangerous smirk.

"Yes," Brynn said, eyeing her with equal parts caution and amusement.

"Kaidan's totally gone on you," Ashley said, "it'd be pretty hard to scare him off no matter what you wear."

"You give incredible advice," Brynn said, and Ashley grinned. "I'll put your theory into practice, shall I, show up tonight wearing a medical crate?"

Across the room, Garrus made a sound suspiciously close to a laugh, and Brynn gave him an amused look as he ducked his head, back to tapping at his computer in an instant, though unnecessarily intently.

"I'd pay actual credits to see that," Ashley said.

"I'd pay actual credits for you to actually answer my question."

"Actually?"

"No."

"Oh."

"You should go full armour," Wrex said from a few feet away, mouth forming a definite grin. "Never know when Saren will attack."

"Is everyone in this room listening to our conversation?" Brynn asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, you decided to talk in the garage," Wrex said.

"My mistake," Brynn said, shaking her head. "Well, thank you for your... contribution, Wrex, but I don't _sleep_ in my armour so I'll be ready for Saren; I'm not wearing it on a date _just in case_ he happens to crash it."

"Suit yourself."

"Are you a dress person?" Ashley asked, and Brynn shrugged.

"I can be, I guess."

"I mean, you don't have to," Ashley said, "you could just go for dark pants and a light blouse. Actually, you'd be pretty striking in black and white."

"Or all black with red down her arm," Wrex said.

"No armour," Brynn said firmly.

"Yeah, but if you wore a black shirt with paint on the shoulder it'd be _like_ you were wearing armour, but easier to get out of," Wrex added.

"Believe it or not, that's _not_ what I was going for on a first date," Brynn said dryly.

Ashley shot her a grin. "Well, easy to get out of is good."

"Okay _that_ was inappropriate," Brynn said, but her mouth twitched as she struggled to contain an answering grin.

"Yes, ma'm, sorry ma'am," Ashley said, a little _too_ briskly to be entirely serious.

Brynn rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'm asking Liara."

"What are you asking Liara?" Tali called from the other room.

"How to get some privacy!"


End file.
